


I'll wear your fragrance like an accolade, And bleed out in the snow.

by cosmohause



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Crisis, Drabble, Iceberg Centric, cosmoberg, iceberg needs some hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmohause/pseuds/cosmohause
Summary: Dr. Iceberg has a crisis.
Kudos: 5





	I'll wear your fragrance like an accolade, And bleed out in the snow.

The cold personnel was to be rescued by one Dr. Clef, who was walking to do the job himself, considering how the ukulele playing man was the one meant to decommission the particular SCP in question, only to find the freezing Dr. Iceberg just laying there, barely holding on to dear life.

Dr. Iceberg regrets his mistake.

But he wanted to prove himself to his colleagues, to prove himself to dear Dr. Gears. To be one of the greats, earn a fancy Level 4 Clearance or hell- even a Level 3 Clearance. Dr. Iceberg deserves it!  
Doesn’t he?

The cold personnel is a good member; he is always hard at work and doing everyone else's paperwork, he had mastered Dr. Gears’ signature to the point where Iceberg could approve things and pose as Gears, but that does not feel right.

Nothing feels right.

“I feel so left behind.” 

Iceberg would begin his self monologues. Usually, they were just him complaining to himself, but he talked aloud to one of the admin level floor cats that seemed to roam around.

“I want to be like the others, and I hate being left out of what’s going on. I hate this place so fucking much.”

Dr. Iceberg frowned as he’d leaned down to pick up the silver tabby that happened to be close by. The cat would give a sudden meow at our freezing his hands were, and his face would grimace. Fuck this stupid anomaly. He’d place the cat down again before sighing, shit, shit shit shit, and he didn’t mean to. 

“I’m so sorry, kitty… Fuck.”

Iceberg would shake and look back down at his cold hands. Regret.

So much regret.

He’s tired.

Dr. Iceberg would yawn.

Time for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> cosmoberg refers to my portrayal of Dr Iceberg. Anyways I wrote this at like  
> 4 am  
> heheehehae


End file.
